gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misión
Una misión es un objetivo o trabajo el cual tiene que ser cumplido o resuelto por el protagonista/s para avanzar en la historia del respectivo juego y recibir, en la mayoría de los casos, recompensa. Es un elemento esencial en la saga Grand Theft Auto que se remonta desde el primer juego de la saga, Grand Theft Auto. En el caso de los juegos de las primera y segunda generación, el objetivo principal es juntar puntos para superar capítulos y la principal fuente de puntos son las misiones. A partir de Grand Theft Auto III, las misiones deben ser cumplidas para obtener el 100%, pero también sirven para desbloquear nuevos lugares, habilidades, objetos (ropas, armas, tiendas) y nuevas misiones. En el Universo HD y las versiones móviles de la Tercera generación se desbloquean logros y trofeos a medida que se superen misiones. Para cumplirlas, es necesario (algunas veces) obtener objetos, habilidades o algún complemento especial para acceder a completar la misión con más facilidad. (Por ejemplo, en la misión Hierro número cuatro es necesario hacerse de un traje de golfista). La mayoría de las misiones son dadas por un jefe, organización, bandas, criminales, etc. Sin embargo otras son otorgadas por teléfono (por ejemplo Out of Commission o A Revenger's Tragedy). A partir de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony se añaden los requisitos para completar una misión al 100% (en GTA V dependiendo del porcentaje de la misión se dará una medalla). Ademas desde Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, se pueden repetir algunas misiones una vez superada la historia del juego (excepto en Grand Theft Auto V, donde se pueden repetir todas las ya hechas desde el principio del juego). Misiones por juego *Capítulos de Grand Theft Auto. *Capítulos de Grand Theft Auto: London 1969. *Capítulos de Grand Theft Auto: London 1961. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto 2. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto III. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto Advance. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Misiones de Grand Theft Auto V. Misión superada Para completar exitosamente una misión, es necesario seguir los objetivos principales y terminarlo con el personaje controlado con vida, de lo contrario será una misión fallida. Temas musicales de misión superada Al terminar exitosamente una misión, una melodía sonará mientras se presenta un cartel en la interfaz del juego dando aviso que la misión ha sido superada. GTA Archivo:Sonido de "Mission Complete!" en GTA.ogg Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 y Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 Archivo:Sonido de "Nice One!" en GTA London.ogg GTA 2 Archivo:Sonido de "¡Misión cumplida!" en GTA 2.ogg GTA III Archivo:Tema de ¡Misión Superada! de GTA III.ogg GTA: VC Archivo:Tema de ¡Misión Superada! de GTA Vice City.ogg GTA: SA Archivo:Tema de ¡Misión Superada! de GTA San Andreas.ogg GTA: LCS Archivo:Sonido de "¡Misión superada!" en GTA Liberty City Stories.ogg GTA: VCS Archivo:Sonido de "¡Misión superada!" en GTA Vice City Stories.ogg GTA IV GTA IV tiene una gran variedad de temas musicales de ¡Misión superada!, pero se mostrarán los más comunes. thumb|center|noicon thumb|center|noicon thumb|center|noicon thumb|center|noicon thumb|center|noicon thumb|center|noicon GTA: CW Archivo:Sonido de "Misión superada" en GTA Chinatown Wars.ogg GTA V Archivo:Sonido de "Superada" en GTA V.ogg Galería de misión superada Gangsta Bang 10.png|Misión cumplida en GTA (PC y consola) Misión_cumplida_GTA_GBC.png|Versión Game Boy Color) Misión cumplida Boys will be Thieves.png|Misión cumplida en GTA: London 1969 Misión cumplida When we were very small.png|Misión cumplida en GTA: London 1961 Celp14.png|Misión cumplida en GTA 2 (versión PC y consolas) Misión_cumplida_GTA_2_GBC.png|Versión Game Boy Color) Las chicas de Luigi Misión superada.png|¡Misión superada! en GTA III Misión superada GTA 3 R.png|Versiones remasterizadas BOFINAL2.png|¡Misión superada! en GTA: VC Misión superada VC R.png|Versiones remasterizadas VL7.png|Misión cumplida en GTA A UUA17.png|¡Misión superada! en GTA: SA Misión superada SA R.png|Versiones remasterizadas Home Sweet Home - El éxito de la misión.png|¡Misión Superada! en GTA: LCS Misión superada LCS R.png|Versiones remasterizadas PHIL8JF.PNG|¡Misión superada! en GTA: VCS Misióncumplidagtaiv.png|Misión cumplida en GTA IV, nótese que no aparece ningún cartel de Misión cumplida, (lo mismo ocurre en TLAD) GTA_TBOGT_Misión_superada.png|Misión cumplida en GTA: TBOGT, nótese que agregaron los objetivos secundarios Misión_Superada_GTA_Chinatown_Wars_DS.png|Misión cumplida en GTA: CW versión NDS Misión_superada_en_GTA_Chinatown_Wars_PSP_y_móviles.png|Versiones PSP y móviles Misión cumplida en gta V.png|Misión superada en GTA V DesenterrandoelpasadoOro.jpg|Versiones de PS4, Xbox One y PC. Misión_superada_GTA_Online.png|Misión cumplida en GTA Online Misión_superada_planeación.png|Misión preparatoria cumplida en GTA Online Misión_superada_golpes.png|Misión de golpe cumplida en GTA Online Misión_preparatoria_superada_golpe_del_juicio_final.png|Misión preparatoria cumplida en GTA Online (GTA Online: El golpe del juicio final) Misión_de_golpe_del_juicio_final_superada.png|Misión de golpe cumplida en GTA Online (GTA Online: El golpe del juicio final) Misión fallida Una misión fallida se produce cuando no se cumplió con el requisito de la misión o el personaje muere o es arrestado. Galería de misión fallida Mission_Failed_GTA_1.png|¡Mission Failed! en GTA versión PC y consola Misión_no_cumplida_GTA_GBC.png|¡Misión no cumplida! en GTA versión Game Boy Color Mission_Failed_GTA_London.png|¡Misión Failed! en GTA: London Misión_fallida_GTA_2.png|¡Misión fallida! en GTA 2 versión PC y consola Misión_fallida_GTA_2_GBC.png|Versión Game Boy Color Ultimosdeseos1.PNG|¡Fracaso en la misión! en GTA III Fracaso en la misión R.png|Versiones remasterizadas Mision fallida ataca al mensajero.png|¡Misión fallida! en GTA: VC Misión fallida VC R.png|Versiones remasterizadas Misión_Fallida_GTA_Advance.png|¡Misión fallida! en GTA A StowawayAlternativo3.png|¡Misión fracasada! en GTA: SA Misión fallida SA R.png|Versiones remasterizadas MisionfallidaSalvatoressalvationLCS.png|¡Misión fracasada! en GTA: LCS Misión fracasada LCS R.png|Versiones remasterizadas MisionFallada013.png|¡Misión Fracasada! en GTA: VCS. Misión_Fracasada_GTAIV.png|¡Misión fracasada! en GTA IV (ocurre en todos los episodios). Misión_fallida_GTA_CW_DS.png|¡Misión fallida! en GTA: CW (NDS) Mision_fallida_GTA_CW.png|¡Misión fallida! en GTA: CW (PSP). Mision_fallida_GTA_V.png|Misión fallida en GTA V (versiones de PS3 y Xbox 360). Misión_fallida_GTA_V_Next_Gen.png|Misión fallida en GTA V (versiones de PS4, Xbox One y PC. Misión_fallida_GTA_Online.png|Misión fallida en GTA Online. Misión_fallida_preparatoria.png|Misión preparatoria fallida en GTA Online (Golpes de Grand Theft Auto Online). Misión_fallida_golpe.png|Misión de golpe fallida en GTA Online (Golpes de Grand Theft Auto Online). Misión_preparatoria_fallida_golpe_del_juicio_final.png|Misión preparatoria fallida en GTA Online (GTA Online: El golpe del juicio final). Misión_de_golpe_del_juicio_final_fallida_.png|Misión de golpe fallida en GTA Online (GTA Online: El golpe del juicio final). Véase también *Armas *¡Eliminado! *¡Arrestado! *